


Rampage

by AquaJinx, CaptainLokiParker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaJinx/pseuds/AquaJinx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokiParker/pseuds/CaptainLokiParker
Summary: This is my first public work I'd really appreciate some opinions!





	Rampage

We were powerful. More powerful than the John Hylan, the mayor of New York City, more powerful than Al Gore, the governor of New York State, in fact, we probably could’ve wielded more power than our lovely President Calvin Coolidge if that was what we wanted. But we were content to walk down the streets and watch people like Arnold Rothstein step to the side when we walked by. Having this kind of power feels good but power can go to even the meekest person’s head. And I was not the least bit meek.

I was not the boss nor was I really second in command because there really wasn’t a second in command. Bruce had full control it was as simple as that.

When I stepped into a restaurant the waiters stopped everything to serve me. When I walked into a store I was allowed to walk to the front of every line. No one dared hurt me. I was “Big Bruce’s” woman, and everyone knew that you did not cross Big Bruce.

This is my story.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the outside, it looked like a big, old, empty warehouse, but the inside resembled a palace. Inside I sat in my suite stretched out on a red velvet dais, drinking the finest champagne, and admiring my newly acquired golden necklace

"Max! The boss says to get ready, we have a job tonight,” a voice outside my door informed me.

"Tell him I am on my way," I said standing slowly. I wore a gray pinstriped suit, a white scarf around my neck, and a black gambler hat covering my chestnut hair. I could feel the comforting weight of the two pistols I wore under my coat. I slipped into my black heels, and sauntered out to the "meeting room".

The "meeting room", was simply a huge room empty of furnishings except for a large desk and chair placed in the center of the room.

Sitting at said desk was a man with thick reddish hair. He had a clean-shaven face and high chiseled cheekbones. His eyes were cool and on the verge of anger. He leaned ever so slightly on the desk his hands clasped in front of him. He wore a white suit with a black shirt, white suspenders, and a white tie. The outfit was complete with a black gambler hat, and black and white two-tone shoes. All of the other men in the room were dressed similarly with few variations.

He stood, revealing his full height of only five-foot-six. He put out his cigar in the ashtray and then spoke "Ah!" He said sarcastically, "I see Maxine has finally graced us with her presence." He held out his hand.

I took his hand—warm and rough—and stood erect beside him. “You didn’t dare start without me, I hope, Bruce.”

"Never, my dear,” he crooned.

Then moving onto business he began, “Boys, I learned today of a gold truck leaving the city today, and I don't think we can let it leave without a proper farewell, now can we?"

A rousing chorus of "no" filled the empty room, and I smiled.

"It seems there are four trucks leaving at the same time exiting the city by four different routes, but we'll be ready for all of them, at exactly at four this evening." He laid out the four routes and divided us into groups, "Maxine, you, Louis, Tony, and Douglas go together while I take Nelson, Alton, and Johnson. He divided the rest into two groups, we eight were the best in the business and four of us to a truck would be the same as twenty regular men.

Louis was a big man with brown hair who could be both charming and frightening. Tony was tall and muscular with dark hair and when he spoke you listened because he was always right. Douglas was a dark-haired skinny young man—an immigrant with a checkered past. Nelson was debonair and freckle-faced with red-brown hair. Johnson was tall and lean with a mop of curly hair that often attracted the women. Lastly, Alton was a quiet yet forceful young man. Together we made a very fine team of sharpshooters.

\-------------------------------

Promptly at three-thirty, we arrived at our destination, a little out of the way road leaving New York City, we parked our red-and-white Rolls Royce and waited. While we sat there, in the warm afternoon sun, we loaded up our six-shot revolvers.

Then I saw it. Big black and armored, it was coming slowly toward us. "Okay, boys! This is it!" I cried.

We jumped from the car, Tony and moved across the road and on my signal, all four of us shot, hitting all four tires at the same time. The driver lost control and the truck ran off the road hitting a small tree, five men with guns jumped from the vehicle. We exchanged gunfire. The boys kept the guards busy and I snuck around to the other side. I was just about to open the door and crawl in when I heard a shout; I looked up to see a guard on top of the truck. He shot and I shot, his bullet grazed my arm but he fell dead. I climbed in the truck. "It's empty, boys," I said, "just boxes of sand." I spat on the ground and turned angrily away.

Annoyed we went back to the car, "You're lucky you’re still alive," I scoffed at the remaining four men who jumped back in their truck and roared off down the road. We turned to drive back.

We passed a plain grey laundry truck on our way back. I wondered why a laundry truck was leaving the city at this time of day, no laundry company that I knew of made deliveries past three in the afternoon, and no employee would be allowed to drive a company truck home.

Suddenly it hit me and I swung the car around nearly hitting a tree and took off full speed toward the laundry truck which also began to increase its speed.

"Are you crazy, Max?" Tony shouted.

"No. The gold is in the laundry truck! Trust me!" I was soon even with the truck but it didn’t slow down. “Stop the truck and get out!” I shouted.

Tony shot at the driver and missed

The driver ignored my yelling as well as the gunshot and kept driving, staring straight ahead. I raised my gun to shoot but a bullet whizzed by my head. Douglas stood up in the backseat and shot at the man who had appeared at the back of the truck. Gunfire began raining down all around me, “Tony, get on that truck.” I hissed.

Tony stood and I let up on the gas ever so slightly, I heard a gunshot and a moan of pain and at that instant, Tony leaped from the car. I didn’t even turn to look, not for one moment doubting Tony’s skills.

I drove faster the backseat of the car now even with the truck driver. Louis shot and hit his mark—the driver's shoulder. The driver clung tight to the steering wheel but began to slow down.

The truck came to a stop and the driver stepped out, he was a big man with a bushy beard. He held his hands in the air the sleeve of his left arm already soaked with blood.

“On the ground,” I commanded pointing my gun at his head. The man complied.

Figuring the man couldn’t get far if he chose to run away and that if he did happen to get away he couldn’t prove anything, I left him alone and hurried over to the truck.

Just as I reached the back of the truck a body flew out and landed on the ground. I jumped into the back of the truck and Tony said, “They only had a driver and a guard.” He laughed, “Probably thought the gold was safe.”

“Did guard put up much of a fight?” Douglas asked.

“Too much of a fight, I had to kill him. Some men don’t know what’s good for them.”

We began loading the gold into the car and when we were finished I let the driver get back in the truck and leave, “Consider it my good deed for the day.” I scoffed.


End file.
